Before Your Love
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: It was a hot summer day in mid-July. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day...a beautiful day to have a wedding. Troyella very romantic!


**Before Your Love**

**Author's note: ****Hey! Okay, after seeing high school musical two, I am honestly obsessing over it now! It was SO much better than the first one in my opinion! Troy and Gabriella are really cute! So here is my newest story for high school musical. Enjoy it and please read and review.**

**Summary: **** It was a hot summer day in mid-July. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day; a beautiful day to have a wedding. Troyella very romantic! **

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
how did I settle for a world in shades of gray.  
But when you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
and you don't know why  
then I looked into your eyes  
where the world stretched out in front of me  
and I realized_

It was a hot summer day in mid-July. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day; a beautiful day to have a wedding. Former high school and university lovebirds, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were getting married. Now that they are both twenty-five years old and have accomplished so much already, they decided to get married after Troy proposed to her so romantically.

Troy was in his house right before the wedding with his best men, Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth. After all the years, the three remained great friends and have been through everything together. As Chad began to do up his tie, he looked over at the groom and he smiled. If anyone, Chad knew that Troy loved Gabriella more than any woman in Troy's whole life. Both he and Ryan noticed the way he looked into her eyes and the way he talked about her and it was clear to everyone that he loved her.

"Troy, you're getting hitched today. Feels like just yesterday you were the captain of the wildcats." Troy looked at Chad and he smiled nervously, yet happily.

"I know man. I can't even believe it. I never imagined that I would get married To Gabriella." Ryan looked at Troy after he sprayed on some cologne. Did Troy Bolton actually have doubts about getting married to Gabriella before?

"How could you think that, Troy? You guys are perfect for each other, why would you think something like that? That's crazy talk. Even for you." Troy shrugged his shoulders as he sprayed on his cologne, making sure it was the kind that Gabriella liked the best; she thought that some of his cologne was too strong, except for that one specifically.

"I don't know Ryan…I just thought that…because we have been together since high school, she would've gotten bored of me and moved on with another guy who was new to her. I never should've thought something like that because she would never do something like that to me, but I guess I was wrong in the end when Gabriella said yes to my proposal." Chad grinned and threw an arm around his best friend.

"Dude, she would've been crazy to say no to you; she talks about you all the time." Troy blinked in a blissful surprise. Gabriella _always_ talks about him?

"She does? What does she say?" Ryan smiled and walked closer to his best friend.

"Whenever she goes to lunch with me and Sharpay, she's either always telling us about a romantic date you set up for her or she's just gushing about how marvelous and perfect you are." Chad nodded in agreement.

"She does the same thing when she's with me and Taylor. Taylor actually tells her to get a new subject sometimes. You got yourself the right girl, man; she really cares about you." Troy nodded, as a smile made its way across his face. Was it just him or was his love for Gabriella becoming clearer to him?

"Dude…I honestly can't wait to get married!" The three boys laughed and gave each other high fives as they began to walk out the door and get to the church. Troy knew he wanted to get married to Nala, more than anyone, but does that mean that she's not having any doubts?

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again - I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love_

Gabriella looked at herself in Sharpay's full-length mirror and she didn't know who she was. She looked completely different. She had her hair done in long loose waves and she was wearing makeup that made her look like one of those famous actresses. But what really made her stare at herself was how she looked in her wedding dress.

She wore a strapless crème colored wedding dress that ended at her ankles and they fit her curves perfectly. She had such a tiny shape, which made wedding dress shopping really hard for her…until Sharpay and Taylor helped her with dress shopping. Even though the dress was as beautiful as could be, nervousness still took over her. She was breathing heavily as Taylor helped her put on her veil. Taylor smiled at her best friend.

"Gabriella, you look so beautiful. Troy's a very lucky man." Gabriella looked at Taylor and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm a very lucky woman." Taylor smiled as she looked at the bride-to-be and she smiled warmly.

"There…you're done and ready. You just need to put on your shoes and then you're on your way to become the new Mrs. Bolton. Now Sharpay and I just need to get into our bridesmaid gowns and then we can call the limo here." Gabriella just nodded as Taylor walked into the walk-in closet and grabbed hers and Sharpay's spaghetti strapped lavender gowns and she walked out.

"Sharpay! Sharpay come on you have to get ready into your dress now. You've been in that bathroom for almost an hour, now let me in there." Almost on cue, Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, revealing her curly hairstyle and she grabbed the dress from Taylor.

"Thanks…Getting ready for weddings are always so much fun. I love getting dressed up." Taylor eyed Sharpay closely, seeing she was already in makeup and had gotten a manicure and a pedicure done. Taylor raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Taylor walked in the washroom and she began to get ready in her dress. Sharpay waited outside the bathroom and she looked over and saw Gabriella sitting in her chair, looking very stressed and worried. Sharpay walked over to see why her best friend looked so nervous.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of tense." Sharpay sat beside Gabriella and Gabriella looked at her, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Gabriella sighed heavily.

"What if the worst should happen?" Sharpay blinked in confusion.

"What?" Gabriella let a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She looked at her very dramatic best friend and struggled to not cry.

"What if I forget my vow? What if I ruin my dress? Or worse…what if Troy doesn't show up at the altar?" Gabriella fought really hard to not cry and Sharpay stared at her best friend, shocked that she would think like that.

"Gabriella, why would you think Troy would leave you at the altar? Troy isn't that kind of guy." Gabriella looked down at her hands and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never really had a father figure in my life…I never really knew what men could do. I only knew what men could do to hurt people. The only thing I knew about my dad was that he walked out on my mom when she became pregnant with me. How do I know another man won't walk out on me? How do I know Troy won't?" Gabriella continued to fight off tears as she stared at her hands.

Sharpay stared at her best friend, very concerned for her. Gabriella's father walking out on her before she was born really affected her; it changed the way she looked at things a lot. But Sharpay knew that Troy would never do that to her, based on how Troy talks about her. Sharpay put her hand over Gabriella's.

"Gabriella…listen to me. I know that you never got over the fact that your dad walked out on you and your mom and I'm truly sorry about that. But do you really think that Troy is going to do that to you? Do you think that he will walk out on you? What reason would he have? Troy has been talking about this wedding and his future with you ever since he proposed to you. Heck, he was talking about this before you guys got engaged! This is Troy Bolton. Not your father. Troy is the kind of guy that you have to hold onto Gabriella. And you're the kind of girl that he'll want to hold onto." Gabriella looked up from her hands, and she stared at Sharpay, not knowing if she should be shocked or touched by her little speech.

Gabriella least expected Sharpay to say something like that to her; it was usually Taylor who did. Sharpay was serious, Gabriella knew that, but she had never seen her that serious in all the years she had known Sharpay. Especially if it was about her dad. Gabriella let a small smile grow across her face. She decided that Sharpay's speech touched her.

"Thank you Sharpay; you've been a great friend to me. I don't know what I'd do without you and Taylor." Sharpay smiled widely and she gave Gabriella a big bear hug. Sharpay knew that Gabriella wouldn't doubt herself and Troy for long.

"Don't worry Gabriella…you look fabulous and you're going to be so happy." Gabriella smiled as she continued to hug her best friend. Suddenly, all her doubts were gone. Sharpay let go of her and Taylor walked out of the bathroom, wearing her dress.

"Sharpay, you can use the bathroom to get dressed now. I'll call the limo and tell him to come in ten minutes. That sounds good, right?" Gabriella and Sharpay both nodded their heads as Sharpay walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Taylor then turned to Gabriella and she smiled.

"I overheard what you and Gabriella were talking about. You really should never think that Troy has any comparison to your dad." Gabriella nodded her head as she out on her crème strapped shoes.

"I know…but Sharpay got some sense into me." Taylor smiled and she put on her silver shoes.

"I know…and I think that Sharpay deserves some credit; she's turned into a very supportive friend. You never would've expected her to say something that moving. That's something I would say." Gabriella nodded, not being able to agree more.

"I agree with you. But I guess everyone takes us by surprise at some point." Taylor nodded as she grabbed out her cell phone.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to call the limo guy." Gabriella nodded as Taylor walked out into the hall and called the limo company. Gabriella sighed with a soft smile on her face. Maybe everything would turn out right after all.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

The church was crowded with people. Friends and family of both Gabriella and Troy were sitting waiting for the two to get married and start a future together. No one was surprised that they were going to get married; they seemed like they were just meant to get married and have a future together. As everyone sat waiting, Troy turned to Chad and Ryan and gave them a nod.

"Okay, its time for me to go out there now. Before I go out there, I want you two to know that I have appreciated everything that you have done for me and that you guys being the best men, really means a lot to me and Gabriella. I am very happy that you guys are here to support Gabriella and I. I couldn't be any happier." Chad patted Troy's back. Chad had a good feeling that this was without a doubt the best day of Troy's life.

"Thanks bro. We're honored that you have included us in your wedding." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we know that this means a lot to you and Gabriella so we hope that all is well and everything turns out perfectly." Troy smiled. He was very fortunate to have Chad and Ryan as his best friends.

"Thanks guys…well I better get out there before everyone gets intolerant with Gabriella and me. I'll meet you guys out there." Chad and Ryan both nodded as they watched Troy walk out to the altar by himself. Troy stood there waiting for Gabriella to arrive with Sharpay and Taylor.

"God, please don't let her leave me here on my own." Troy mumbled under his breath, hoping Gabriella would come soon. But he knew her; she wouldn't hurt him.

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again - I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love_

The three best friends waited out in the foyer. Sharpay and Taylor couldn't go in, until Ryan and Chad came to get them. The wait was killing Gabriella. She just wanted to walk down the aisle and see Troy standing there waiting for her. The only thing that bothered her about walking down the aisle was that she had to do it by herself; her father obviously wasn't going to be at her wedding and she had no brothers to do so. Taylor began to air herself with her hand.

"Is it just me, or is this church abnormally hot?" Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you would think that they would at least have air conditioning. I should complain to the church committee." Taylor looked at Sharpay and shook her head.

"How about you don't and just participate with your best friend's wedding." Gabriella nodded as well. The long wait was making her very shaky and nervous.

"I just want this wait to be over; I want to go out and see Troy." Seconds after she said that, Ryan and Chad came into the foyer. The three girls smiled at seeing them.

"Oh thank god you guys finally came here." Sharpay exclaimed as she looped her arm into Ryan's. Ryan grinned happily.

"Yeah sorry we're late; we had to go around through the back to get here." Taylor smiled and she looped her arm through Chad's.

"Are we on now?" Chad looked at his girlfriend and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, then its Ryan and Sharpay, and then it's the lovely bride." Gabriella blushed at his comment. Chad and Taylor were about to walk out, but then Gabriella stopped them.

"Wait…I want to say something to all you guys before you go out there." They all looked at her and listened attentively.

"I just want to say that you guys are the huge part of why Troy and I are together. The two of us may have had some struggles at first and you guys thought that I was changing him, but you guys supported us and you pulled us together and no matter what has happened in the past, you have been there for me and I just wanted to say thank you for just being my best friends and learning to accept me." They all smiled and they gave her a big hug. Ryan smiled at her.

"We're always here for you Gab. You can count on it." Chad nodded and looked at his best friend's bride.

"And we're sorry if we made you feel like that; I regret thinking that now because you made Troy a better person and you became our friend. We'd like to thank you for that." Gabriella smiled and she looked at Chad and Taylor with a smile.

"You guys should get ready to go; you're on soon." Chad and Taylor nodded and they linked each other arms and they walked through the doors and walked down the aisle. Not long after, Sharpay and Ryan left and walked down the aisle. Gabriella was soon left alone, waiting for her cue. After waiting desperately, she heard 'here comes the bride' playing. It was time.

_I never lived - Before your love_

Gabriella sighed quietly and she walked through the doors and began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stared at her in awe, not getting over how beautiful she was. Gabriella began to smile at how everyone was reacting to how she looked. But that wasn't the main reason why she was smiling; Troy was at the altar waiting for her. Her doubts were proven wrong and he stayed there all along. Once she got to the altar, she turned to Troy and he took her hands. He smiled happily at how beautiful she was. He knew she was beautiful, but today he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful." Gabriella smiled in return.

"So do you." They smiled loving smiles and then the wedding began. Once the mass was finished, it was time to say the vows. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and he smiled lovingly. He had wanted to say this vow for a very long time.

"Gabriella, the first time I met you, you were a complete stranger to me; I didn't really think that you'd be very special in my life. Boy was I wrong. After singing karaoke with you at that ski lodge made me realize that I didn't want you to be a stranger to me anymore. After you came to my high school, I was pleasantly surprised. As I got to know you, I realized that you became more than just a friend. And after all these years, I still love you. You've always been there for me. Whether it was coming to all my basketball games, my birthday or just being there when I needed someone to talk to, you have always been there for me. I'll always be there for you Gabriella. That's a promise I will keep. I love you so much Gabriella Montez; you're the one who opened my eyes to love and the world." Troy smiled at her and he slipped on her wedding ring. Gabriella, beginning to cry looked into Troy's eyes and she smiled lovingly.

"Troy, the first thought that ran through my mind when I was singing wit you was 'please don't let this moment end; I have to be with him a little bit more'. When I went home from the lodge, I began to wonder if I would ever see you again. I was more than shocked when I found out that you were a student at my high school. But I was also happy because I would be able to know what you're all about. After singing a few other duets with you and spending time with you, I knew that you were the one for me. You always made me happy when I cried; you always made me laugh when I had a bad day. But most importantly, you loved me no matter what. Whenever you hold me in your arms, I feel so safe and I know nothing can hurt me. You may think that I opened your eyes to love but you did the same for me. You also opened my eyes to things I never knew were there. Troy Bolton, I am proud to say that I love you and I want a future with you." Through the tears, Gabriella slipped the ring onto Troy's finger. Troy smiled at her and she did the very same thing.

_And I don't know why  
why the Sun decides to shine  
but you breathed your love into me  
Just in time_

"By the power invested in me, I now prounouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said loudly. Troy and Gabriella smiled happily at each other. Troy cupped both of her cheeks into his hands and he began to move in slowly and he finally kissed her. Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck and Troy began to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. They remained like that for many moments, before breaking off with smiles on their faces. Troy smiled at his new wife.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled into his eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek, which Troy wiped away with his thumb.

"I love you too." Gabriella looped her arm through his arm as the walked down the aisle, everyone cheering them on. When they got to the door, Gabriella threw the bouquet into the aisle and Ryan ended up catching the bouquet of lilies. Gabriella and Troy then ran out into their limo, where the driver would drive them to their wedding party. As they sat in the limo, Gabriella turned to Troy, having a very important question on her mind. She knew she shouldn't be bringing it up, but she just wanted to clarify it with Troy.

"Troy?" Troy turned to Gabriella with a smile.

"Yes?" Gabriella sighed and looked into his eyes seriously.

"Will you love me?" Troy blinked in an uneasy surprise. Did Gabriella seriously just ask him that?

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I will. That's why I married you. Why would you ask me that Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed nervously and she looked into his cerulean eyes.

"Because of my dad. I just want to know that you'll never be like him. You'll never walk out on me." Troy pulled her into him and he kissed her forehead. He looked into her beautiful eyes and let a smile grow across his face.

"I will never leave you. You are the love of my life." Gabriella smiled at his honesty. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her like her father had.

"Troy, I have another question for you." Troy nodded his head again.

"Okay what?" Gabriella moved in closer to him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Will you love me? Until the day I die?" Troy smiled and he put a hand on her soft face. He caressed her cheek a few times with his thumb.

"No Gabriella…much longer than that. So much longer I can't even explain." Gabriella smiled as Troy brought her in closer to him and kissed her passionately. With the love that Troy and Gabriella had for each other, they both knew that this marriage was going to last.

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again - I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love_

_**Sorry if I sound a little bit demanding right now, but can you guys please review a little bit more. I don't mean to sound demanding but it's unfair for me because I work hard on my stories. Sorry again! Anyway, if you want me to do make a sequel, please tell me and I will make a sequel! Thanks again!**_


End file.
